Damia Kuroyama
WORK IN PROGRESS - 11/07/2014 *Note add an image gallery to the table when I actually have some images ^^ Damia Kuroyama is a Soul Magic mage and a member of Fairytail. She is a member of Team Aki Yuyake (Red Sunset) and was formerly a disciple of S class, Fairytail mage Naoki Yukisawa. Appearance Damia is of noticeably short girl and has a well toned, svelte figure. She has plain black hair which tends to have a messy, slightly wavy look about it and wide dark blue eyes which give a very cute like look to her. The Fairytail guild stamp is a dark orange colour and stamped just below her left collar bone. Damia is first introduced with her black hair cut shoulder length and tucked at all times underneath a dark grey beanie that has a red cross stitched to the left corner. She wears a variety of outfits throughout the series leading up to Tenrou however her most well known outfit consists of a a grey fishnet shirt underneath a ruffled, black strapless shirt which reaches about a quater of the way down her thighs. The bottom of the shirt is cuts so the front part is short and it gets longer closer to the back. Underneath the shirt Damia wears a pair of denim shorts accompanied with black boots which reach just below her knees and fish net tights which end just below the shorts. She wears a short, dark red tie loosely around her neck and a pair of black fingerless gloves. After returning from Tenrou Damia settles for on particular outfit. Her black hair has grown so it sits just under breast height and she now wears her fringe parted to the left with long bangs hugging her face. Most of the time it is worn with a low pony tail or two low pig tails however one occasions where she can relax Damia wears her hair out. At all times she wears a dark grey fabric cap with light grey lining. She wears a burgundy coloured vest worn undone at all times and a fawn coloured v cut mid-rift style shirt with dark grey lining. This is worn with a short dark blue skirt which only reaches a third of her thigh length and black short underneath. She wears dark grey stockings which go just above her knee length and black boots. on her left arm she wears a light grey fingerless glove with the back cut out and an arm warmer on the right arm. She also wears a black, thick string like band just above her left elbow. Around her waist is a black belt worn at a bit of an angle with a dark metal self re-quip belt. Personality Damia is an interesting individual with an extroverted personality type she loves being around her guild mates and cares deeply for them. She is free spoken and speaks her mind with confidence however often finds herself becoming unwillingly self conscious when people she greatly respects or admire are around. Often relying on her intuition as opposed to raw facts Damia leans more towards being wise then intelligent. Sensitive to her guild mates feelings Damia has the potential to become a variety of different persona's that match whatever her guild may feel, from a rather happy and energized girl to the mature and wise women she is. Damia often appears relaxed and calm but in truth she is often thinking of a million different things at once. Damia struggles to stay confined to one area for long durations of time and finds it particularly difficult to be locked inside for more then two or so hours. She is a perfectionist when it comes to her work and strives to take pride and be good at everything she sets her mind to, a wrong response or answer is likely to have a large blow to her pride. Damia is self aware and self conscious of how others view her which only further pushes her to be a perfectionist. Stubborn like every other Fairytail mage you meet Damia will do anything for her guild mates and could not be more proud to belong to the guild she does. Magic and Abilities Damia is an a wizard who uses Soul Magic. Soul Magic (Tamashi Mahō) is a Caster-Type, Molding Magic and is classified as one of the Lost Magic's. Soul Magic originated from ____TBD____ and was taught to Damia by S class wizard, Naoki Yukisawa. Soul Magic ''' Damia can manifest parts of her soul from all five parts of the soul (Ib, Ba, Ren, Resut and Sheut). She can summon the Unconscious Soul and Magic and has recently gained the ability to summon the Subconscious Soul however she is yet to summon the Conscious Soul. She can manifest up to forty parts of her soul hence her alias, 'forty souled demon' and can manifest two categories at once. '''Soul Magic Inclination Abilities Damia has a natural inclination to the unconscious soul and as a side effect of this magic has access to spells/abilities unique to people with this inclination. Such abilities include: - The ability to share a memory with someone through touch - Heightened reaction time - Good memory recall Consequently Damia has little control over her memory based abilities and more often then not finds herself involuntarily sharing memories with people when she is in any way emotional. Likewise she tends to recall memories at random moments however her training with her memory recall has improved so that she can recall recent memories within a few moments. Self Requip Magic Designed off Requip magic this is a rare item that allows a magic user through the means of a device to requip themselves with an item. There is a limited storage space of five slots and once a weapon is equipped to the device it cannot be unequipped unless the weapon is destroyed. Damia gained the item on a job just before tenrou and uses it in her close range combat. Other Abilities As a young child Naoki taught her Tai'chi along with her Soul Magic, since Damia has become quiet proficient in the skill however since she sought out to better her fighting skills after loosing a fight to Mirajane. Thus she began to learn Jujitsu and is even more skilled in the art then her original Tai'Chi. Equipment Trivia Quotes